hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Nina Character List
Official character list for in all one show Nina. Nina At the beginning of the programme, Nina is a wild and out of control young girl - a general beast. She is seen verbally fighting most people and living a thug life. By the end of episode three, she is assaulted and left for dead. Once freed from hospital, she tells her "on and off breeding pal", Noah, that she knows who it was and that she plans to get her vengeance. At the end of the series, she disappears. Throughout series two it is believed that Nina has been killed off. Noah attempts to get the cops to do something but they aren't bothered, having found her an annoyance. In episode two of series three, a girl turns up half dead and is believed to be Nina. It is soon revealed that she isn't when the real Nina arrives on the scene, claiming that she was kept in a cardboard box by unknown captors. The fake Nina, actually called Avril, and the real one act suspiciously towards each other and have secretive meetings in forest areas. It is revealed by series four that Avril actually looks nothing like Nina without her amazing amount of makeup that she was blackmailed into wearing by Nina, who beat her half dead so she could continue to play mind games with the townsfolk. At the same time, it is discovered that a previously missing person - Leigh - was murdered by Nina after she threw a spoon at her in temper, wiping her eye clean out. Nina and Noah go on the run, having planned to live a life of rogueness and fraud, but Noah is murdered by an animal trap set up by Nina. She hangs around to watch him die for five minutes, laughing with intent, and is overheard by Guy who takes her down. She is arrested by the police for her crimes while the townsfolk sigh in relief, free from Nina. Guy Guy is a lad, married to Margie. He becomes a main suspect when Nina disappears, having often been seen either with her or having raged battles. It is revealed in series two that Guy and Nina were having an affair before she went missing. In series four, Margie divorces him and he chases a life of hope and beauty with Nina who beats his dreams down with a stick. In the final episode, he overhears her laughing as she watches Noah die and he takes her down. She is arrested by the police and Guy drowns himself in a local lake. Leigh Leigh is a character of innocence who follows Nina about and believes they are friends. Despite Nina's fiendish ways towards her, she remains loyal and helps Noah alert the police to the disappearance. In series two, she is unable to be found and it is assumed that she moved away. It is revealed in series four that Nina killed her during a temper tantrum. Margie Margie is a womanly woman, married to Guy. She is generally a background character but appears hating towards Nina, often making sinister comments when she was missing. In series four she divorces Guy and moves away from the area. Noah Noah is the "on and off breeding pal" of Nina. They often battle but remain on friendly and breeding terms. When she is assaulted and left for dead, she tells Noah that she knows who did it and that she has plans for vengeance upon them. She later goes missing and he, alongside Leigh, try to get the cops to find her. He has a brief girlfriend, Cassandra, throughout series two. When Nina returns, he ends the relationship but Nina rejects him. In the final episode Nina and Noah go on the run, having planned to live a life of rogueness and fraud, but Noah is murdered by an animal trap set up by Nina. She hangs around to watch him die for five minutes, laughing with intent, and is overheard by Guy who takes her down. She is arrested for her crimes. Peachy Peachy is a skipping town girl. She is seen being bullied by Nina in series one but remains hopeful for life. She visits Nina in the hospital but gets a cup thrown at her and is verbally beaten down, she flees from the scene as tears fall. When Nina goes missing, she attempts to kill herself with a cynanide pill which turns out to be harmless. In series three Nina returns and she is in awe of the reborn creature. She falls deeply in love with Mark in one episode and becomes pregnant with a baby. She later gives it up for adoption. She is accused for the previous attack on Nina by a few extra townsfolk and the rumours spread, causing everyone to believe she's guilty. The townsfolk learn in the final episode that it was in fact Reuben who had given Nina a beat down. Peachy is freed from her internal guilt bounds and decides to leave the area, moving into a flat with Sabelle. Rachel Rachel is a character filled with joy who lives with her teenage son, Mark. She holds secret darkness in her heart which only Nina appears to know about, a confusing thing for the viewers. Throughout series one and two she is close friends with young lad, Reuben. It later turns out that she payed him jar money to murder Nina, which he failed in doing. When Nina returns in series three, Rachel vanishes and leaves a note behind for Reuben, explaining her departure. He later gives the letter to the police. Reuben Reuben is a young, smirking lad. He is often seen on wild night outs with Nina and Noah, occasionally attempting a gay affair with Noah. Despite this he has a brief breeding partner, Rosie, who is female. He is close friends with Rachel throughout series one and two. It later turns out that she payed him jar money to murder Nina, which he failed in doing. When Nina returns in series three, Rachel vanishes and leaves a note behind for Reuben. In the final episode he is seen arguing with Nina and trying to spit at her as she passes. The townsfolk also discover that he is the guilty attacker and he is arrested by the cops. He gives them Rachel's letter to him at the same time, explaining that his love for cash money had blinded him. Lance Lance is an odd character who spends most of his time staring at Nina from his window. They have a first kiss in episode six which gives him hope. His hopes are later crushed by Nina and Noah, smirking in unison. Ignoring his heartbreak, he tells Guy that he has plans to adopt seven children from Africa and live a life of happiness and peace with them. He is killed by a combine harvester in the next episode. Mark Mark is a boy with real qualities. He lives with his mum, Rachel, who appears to have hidden darkness, and his younger sister, Avalon. He is often seen swimming by in the burn that passes through the town and every passing teenage girl adores him. In series three he and Peachy fall deeply in love with each other and she becomes pregnant in one episode. He remains unaware of her pregnancy, believing she's just eating more pizza than usual, and she gives the child up for adoption without his knowledge. When his mother vanishes, he lives as a stray with his sister but is often sent food by Margie. In series four his long lost uncle, David, turns up and moves in with them. Sabelle Sabelle is an old friend of Nina's who comes to the town in series two, assisting with the search for her. She becomes fond of Peachy and looks after her, helping her through the pregnancy storyline. When Nina returns she tries to also nurse her but is rejected with Nina calling her mother a llama. She continues to try and mantain their friendship and occasionally Nina will go to her for a nurse. In the final episode it is revealed that Nina is evil, devastating Sabelle, and she decides to leave the area and move into a flat with Peachy. Harry Harry is an old friend of Nina's who comes to the town in series two, assisting with the search for her. When she returns, she rejects Noah and has a deep love for Harry for a few episodes. Together, they are seen out poaching when there is nothing on television and chase children around shops with cow masks on. In the final episode Nina is arrested for her many crimes. The cops remain unaware that Harry helped her set up the trap that killed Noah and he walks away from the town smugly. Avalon Avalon is a girl who lives with her mother, Rachel, and older brother, Mark. She is a background character who's only purpose is to add sarcastic and hilarious comments to certain episodes. She lives like a stray with her brother when their mother vanishes but their long lost uncle, David, turns up and moves in with them in series four. Avril Avril is an amazingly planned decoy who turns up half dead and is believed to be Nina. It is soon revealed that she isn't when the real Nina arrives on the scene, claiming that she was kept in a cardboard box by unknown captors. The fake Nina, actually called Avril, and the real one act suspiciously towards each other and have secretive meetings in forest areas. It is revealed by series four that Avril actually looks nothing like Nina without her amazing amount of makeup that she was blackmailed into wearing by Nina, who beat her half dead so she could continue to play mind games with the townsfolk. As a way of getting back at Nina, she decides to stay in the area and laughs tauntingly at her as she is taken away by cops. Jared Jared is the father of Peachy who only appears in the show in series three. He is easily stressed and has several panic attacks after he learns his daughter is pregnant. She gives the child up for adoption and he nurses her throughout it. She moves away from the area with Sabelle and he is distraught by this.